Pyke's Adventures
by SH313
Summary: Pyke Pyre is a bit different from some people, he's an expert trainer and he's got a soft spot for dulfull Pokemon. Join him on his journey to keep his Pokemon away from his cruel adoptive family and try to help every hurt Pokemon on the way. Chapter 9 up
1. Prologue: Vs Eevee

_Disclaimer: I, known as SH313, aka: you'll never know exactly, do not own the copyrights to Pokemon, Pokemon Diamond, Pokemon Pearl, or anything else of the world of Pokemon. I just own a copy of the game._

_A/N:_ Many of you know about my story "The Road to Becoming a Master", well I bring you my back up story. This story has taken some planning, though I'm not that good at planning so it won't be that good; but I will tell you that the story is good; it's just my writing style that's bad. Now, I asked Orangen, author of the great story "Pokemon Emerald: Hoenn Adventures" and the back up story "Pokemon Crystal: Johto Adventures", for some writing tips so I could make my own back up story.

(Theme Song coming soon)

So, to all my fans, my fellow writers and fanatics, and all you Pokemon lovers out there;

I give you:

"**Pyke's Adventures"**

**Prologue: Vs. Eevee**

Pyke spread out across his bed and thought back at what his friends talked about earlier that day. He slowly took two Pokeballs out of his pocket and released the Pokemon quite clumsily. The two Pokemon, with a noticeable size difference, appeared beside Pyke's bed.

A large blue Pokemon with a horn and a shell appeared closer to the back of the room. It seemed to have to bend its head over to fit. Then a small brown Pokemon landed in front of the larger Pokemon but closer to the bed.

"Eev."

"Lap."

They both grinned and smiled to their friend

Pyke sighed, and the hint of worry in his voice caused both Pokemon to frown worriedly. The Lapras bent her head down near Pyke's side, and the Eevee hopped onto the bed, sitting his bottom down.

Pyke rubbed both Pokemon atop of their heads and let out another sigh, "Hey guys, sorry it's been a while," he chimed his voice in as he took his hand off of them, "I was grounded because of the last time I took you two into my room without permission."

He sat up with the Pokemon following his head movement. He thought about it, it had been about two months sense the last time he saw them. And he was still grounded, but these Pokemon were his friends, and one was as well his legally.

Sprea, his Lapras, he got from his friend when he turned fourteen two years ago. But his 'grandma' took Sprea away, saying he wasn't ready for a Pokemon, despite letting her real grandson be a Trainer even though he was fifteen and Pyke was sixteen. She was even going to give Sprea to Minase when he turned sixteen, which wouldn't be long from now.

Evritt, his best friend ever sense Pyke was adopted by this family, was never actually the boys Pokemon, but his adoptive grandfather, Sora's, Pokemon.

He had given both Pokemon their nicknames.

But home wasn't his only problem. He just started tenth grade at the 'Sonnoh Academy for Budding Trainers' earlier that Fall, and it wasn't going well. He did good in Gym and in his second year of Pokemon Type Science. He had trouble in everything else, not to mention Battle Class.

He sighed again; quizzes and tests, quizzes and tests! Quizzes every Wednesday, tests every Friday; he didn't mind them that much, unless Mr. Boiler Head, er, Mr. Brontler gave written portions of them. As long as it was a battle, you can bet Pyke would be the one to go first and win.

"You know guys, school may be tough, but I'd say there are only really two reasons I still go. I just LOVE battling there, especially when I get to bring one of you for one," both Pokemon smiled at there friend, "But I love talking to my human friends: Sora and Yun (Yoon) are the best!"

The suddenly ecstatic boy sat back up, "Yun, he's like the best battler ever, someday he might even be as good as me." The Pokemon rolled there eyes at their friends over confidence, "And Sora is a fair battler, too. But she plans her battles out to much to even notice what's going on in the actual battle. She's too incompetent!"

Pyke watched another role of eyes by his Pokemon friends, and laid his head back down. The Pokemon both rested their heads near the boy's body, "Guys, I don't think I can take this anymore."

He relaxed his muscles and tried to go to sleep, but he and his Pokemon we're both interrupted by narrowing their eyes to the room door. It swung open and Minase, Pyke's adopted brother, came in, throwing Pyke's back pack on the floor. He pointed accusingly at the boy and Pokemon.

Soon Sayo and Kaito, adoptive grandmother and grandfather respectively, burst into the room next. (They didn't seem as old as they really we're, especially when their mad for some reason)

The fifteen year old in front of the three shouted, "See, he was taking Eevee and Lapras with him when he was going to run away!"

Pyke jumped from his bed, "What?!"

Minase then unzipped Pyke's school backpack, revealing many of Pyke's belongings and clothes inside, "He even had everything packed for the trip. There are even snacks from the pantry in here!"

Sayo and Kaito both took the Pokeballs Pyke had on his bed. Kaito turned and shouted, "Lampras, return! Pyke, I told you, you are to young to be a Pokemon Trainer, now I'm taking 'Spread' or 'Spreas' or what ever you call Lampras back to the tank in mine and your grandfathers bathroom! Got it!"

Sayo also called back his Eevee, "And I'm taking Bobo back to his cage!" He turned back before exiting, "And your grounded for two more months, that means you have three months before your even aloud to look at another Pokemon because of your last punishment!"

Minase followed him out with a last glimpse of sticking his tongue out.

Pyke laid his head and body down, "What just happened?!"

He crossed his eyes and thought the previous, quick passing event over.

----------

Pyke lifted his head up and yawned, "Ah man, I fell asleep."

Still yawning, he pulled out his Pokenav he got last year as a present from Yun from when he visited relatives in Hoenn; he gazed at the screen through his squinting eyes, "It's already midnight, exactly. It's been hours sense what happened earlier." His eyes popped open when he realized what happened, "Oy vey! How could I let them just take Sprea and Evritt away like that?!"

He let himself flop back to his bed, "I need to get away from this life! I really need to get Sprea and Evritt away!"

He looked back on something as he brainstormed and idea to make this whole life better:

'I wish Kaito would stop calling Sprea Lampras, she doesn't like it. And I know she won't like being Minase's Pokemon… And Evritt, Sayo calls him Bobo ever sense he "befriended" the Eevee in the forest. He uses Evritt in a one Pokemon Circus ever sense I can remember. OY VEY!' He slammed his head against the upper bed railing purposely, though he did wince a little.

"There has to be some way to help this whole sorry situation!"

Pyke balled his hands into fists, but relaxed when he remembered what the Minase said, "See, he was taking Eevee and Lapras with him when he was going to run away!"

Pyke smirked to himself. Pulling his Pokenav out once again, he stepped near his back pack; snacks, a few cans of soda, clothes, even some other luxuries such as shampoo were actually put in it.

'Minase really wanted it to be convincing, but I bet he didn't count on this!'

Pyke pressed a few buttons on the Pokenav and two faces appeared on different halves of the screen I bet he didn't count on this!'

Pyke pressed a few buttons on the Pokenav and two faces appeared on different halves of the screen.

The boy on the left of the screen yawned, "Hey Radar, perfect timing, I was just about to call to show you my new Pokemon." Pyke grinned at his nickname.

The girl on the right glared at Pyke, "Radar you idget!" Pyke rolled his eyes at Sora's classic abbreviation of 'frigin' idiot'. She may have been mean at times, but she was one of the nicer people at school, "What do you think your doing?! It's Wednesday, that means a school night and that means you should go to bed! Plus it's midnight and a girl needs her beauty sleep!"

Pyke stuck his tongue out, "Oy Vey, it's going to take you longer than just tonight to get the 'beauty sleep' you need."

"Ugh, whatever!"

Yun put his own Pokenav closer, "Don't worry about me dude, I'm always up this late playing video games. But you two both need more sleep. Now, what did you call us about?"

"Sigh, guys, I'm tired of always having to deal with Minase, and always having to try to sneak in conversations with Evritt and Sprea."

"Hurry up with it, get to the point, idget!"

He took one more sigh and opened his eyes gently, "I want you two to be the first to know, and I just wanted to say good bye."

"Woah, dude, what do you mean good bye?"

"Guys, I'm running away!"


	2. Ch 1: Vs Budew

_A/N: _Well, it would seem that with how much interest I myself am taking in "Pyke's Adventures" that this will RBAM will be taking the back seat with in the next dozen chapters.

And thanks you Orangen and Parrot San for being my very first reviewers to this story. And special thanks to Orangen for helping me out so much.

And remember: Yun is pronounced "Yoon". Pyke is "Pike". Sora is "Sora" (duh moment, huh?)

_**Previously on "Pyke's Adventures":**_

"_Eev." "Lap."_

_Pyke:"Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I was grounded because of the last time I took you two into my room without permission."_

_---_

"_You know guys, school may be tough, but I'd say there are only really two reasons I still go. I just LOVE battling there, especially when I get to bring one of you for one. But I love talking to my human friends: Sora and Yun are the best!"_

_---_

_Minase:"See, he was taking Eevee and Lapras with him when he was going to run away!"_

_Pyke:"What!"_

_---_

_Pyke:"I want ya'll to be the first to know, and I just wanted to say good bye."_

_Yun:"Woah, dude, what do you mean good bye?"_

_Pyke:"Guys, I'm running away!"_

**"Pyke's Adventures"**

**Ch.1 Vs. Budew**

"**WHAT!**" both Yun and Sora shouted in unison. Yun spat his soda out, barely missing his Pokenav, despite a few spots on the screen.

He quickly wiped them off to see Pyke's expression, "You're running away?! Why?!"

"I'm tired of this life guys. I mean, you should've seen what happened with Minase the Minis!"

Sora yawned, "Well why don't you tell us about it, it's probably not as bad as you think."

----------

Pyke stared as his friends just gawked at him and his story for quite some time; ten minutes to be exact.

"Well, do ya' think it's that bad now?!"

Yun and Sora didn't move. Pyke waited for a response. Sora broke the silence , "Well, that's no reason to run away."

Yun nodded in agreement, "Yeah dude, and it's not like you'll never see Evritt or Sprea again."

"Not that bad, huh? Not that bad!" Pyke began talking so fast that his friend could barely find what he was saying, "Listen here guys! What about school, I'm only good in three subjects, and in one of those, Boiler Head is the teacher and almost all of the tests are written. There's also the fact that I have the dumbest adoptive grandparents in the world…" He continued to ramble on to his friends for a while before he was finished, "and all I know about them is that my parents supposedly died in a car crash!"

Silence. Once again there was silence only from his friends… Pyke took a moment to catch his breath, "You see my point now?"

After another moment of disturbing silence, Sora decided to chime in, "I still don't think it's much of a reason, but if you have to…then good bye Idget."

Pyke shivered at the sound of the two words, (and was a bit irritated by the last word) but tried not to let it be noticed, "What about you Yun?"

After another brief moment he talked, "I still don't approve…but good bye."

Each person sat, wondering what the others were thinking, but unable to get many hints due to the Pokenavs small screen. Sora spied Pyke beginning to well up and was the first tear come from his eye.

She immediately burst out worried, "Are you, of all people, crying?!"

Pyke hid a sniffle and straightened himself out, "Of course not. Crying is for people who need 'beauty sleep'."

Sora scowled. Yun noticed the small streak from the tear that came out of his friend.

He began welling as well. But right before bursting out, an idea snapped into his head, which was very often for him, "Hey, it doesn't _have_ to be 'good bye'."

Pyke put his fingers across his face and mumbled through his hand, "Instead of giving us a hint, can you just tell us what you're planning?"

Before Yun could respond, Sora caught was he was saying, "Ooohohoho no, you are not serious, we can't do that!"

"But you said it yourself yesterday, you wish there was something more exciting in your life."

Sora slapped her head, "I meant like getting a boy friend or something! I'm fifteen and not one stinking boy has asked me out yet!"

Pyke became even more irritated, "It's probably because you…"

"DON'T EVEN TALK IDGET!!!"

"Fine, just tell me what you're talking about already!"

Yun flashed a thumbs-up, "Radar, if you're going so are we, dude. It's gotten boring just playing these Pokemon video games, I'd like to live em'."

Pyke held in his enthusiasm, "Well, thanks. I…_might_…need some help out there. But I'll get Sprea and Evritt my self, you'll just get in the way."

Yun didn't seem to notice the rudeness, he was the only person who ever tolerated it, "Okay, but why are you getting Evritt, too. I thought you just owned Sprea."

"I don't care if Sayo owns 'Bobo', Evritt doesn't like him, so I'm going to get him back."

"Wait you two, there's no way I'm skipping school, tomorrow we're getting lessons on how to groom Pokemon to look good for Contests." By now she was holding her hands together near the side of her head.

"Oy Vey, girls are so weird."

Sora scowled again, "I'll pretend I didn't here that!"

Yun chimed back in, "Calm down Sora, you gotta' come with us."

"No I don't."

"Don't worry Yun, we don't need a dumb girl coming along with us. She'll just slow us down."

Yun thought for a moment, 'Hmmmm, let's see…There's no changing Pyke's mind after he makes it up…unless,' he snapped his fingers, 'it would benefit his Pokemon.'

"Come on guys, you don't want Evritt and Ele( L-ee) to be lonely, would you."

Pyke sighed, 'He's the only person that's smart enough to pull that card; Evritt and Ele have only seen each other when it was "Bring Your Pokemon to School" in Battle Class. Though they did like each other a lot, so I don't really have a choice.'

Sora looked over to her Pokeball on her pink dresser, 'Dang, he always is good as pity and guilt reasons. As much as I li, er, don't like Pyke, I could never do that to Ele.'

They both answered Yun in unison, (they would had come accustomed to calling it Yunison if they answered at the same time, sense it happened a lot) "Fine, she's/I'm in."

Yun smiled victoriously, "I knew you two would come through. Okay Pyke, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Yun hung up, leaving Pyke and Sora alone on the Pokenavs, "Sooo, your really coming."

"Listen here idget, the only reason we're even counted as friends is because of our Pokemon. I'm doing this for the good of our Pokemon and, sense it's been boring lately, for me…!" And with that she hung up.

"Ugh, why do we fight?" Pyke pondered for a moment, the put the though aside, "Eh, she just hates me. Now," he picked up his back pack by one strap and slung the strap over his left shoulder. Despite how much was in it, the bag was light and small. He looked out the window to what was a story below, "Ugh, there's barely enough snow at the end of Autumn to catch a Budew." Despite how far south Twinleaf Town was (and is), it always did get a little snow.

He dropped onto his bottom in front of the window and scanned the room. Not much but a bed, a desk, and a cabinet; nothing that would really help him to the ground.

"Oy Vey!" he grunted as he threw his back pack at the opposite wall. A few things fell out, and Pyke sighed. He strolled over to scoop everything up, and then the last object hung out. The boy smirked, "Jackpot!"

He put the back pack over one shoulder and threw one end of the newly found rope down. After he tied the last end to the foot of the bed, he tossed the bag into the bushes.

He grabbed the rope and climbed out of the side of the window, "I need to leave this closed just in case." He slid the window down with one hand and let his weight pull on the rope to slide down. Then the rope broke and he fell to the ground, "Umph! Oy Vey!"

Pyke lifted his head and blew the snow and grass out of his mouth. He looked up to see the he closed the window on the broken end of rope. The window itself cut it.

"Ah man, I hope no body saw that."

"Don't worry, it's our little secret dude."

Pyke whirled around, startled from the surprise voice. He saw his friend Yun standing there. He grabbed Yun on both shoulders and looked at him angrily, "That never leaves this spot!"

----------

Yun hung up, leaving Pyke and Sora alone on the Pokenavs, "Sooo, your really coming."

"Listen here idget, the only reason we're even counted as friends is because of our Pokemon. I'm doing this for the good of our Pokemon and, sense it's been boring lately, for me…!" And with that she hung up. "And I'm doing it for you; I just hope you want me to." She stated a bit too late.

Sora opened her closet door and grabbed a pink bag from the top shelf, "Who am I kidding it hasn't been boring at all. Why do I want to go with them?"

_A/N:_ Well, the chapters may come up pretty fast, after all, it is Winter Break now. And sorry if some stuff isn't very clear and about spelling. I've got six stitches in my right hand and I got a blow to my noggin, where I now have twelve staples; so I might be typing really weird things. I don't know if I'm even typing this now or typing "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious".


	3. Ch 2: Vs Lapras

_A/N:_ Well, thanks to Parrot-San and Orangen, I seem to have my urge to write back, quick huh, but it may not be here for long.

Anyway, this chapter is starting the actual traveling journey, so be sure to read if you're a fan.

_**Previously on "Pyke's Adventures":**_

_Pyke:"Guys, I'm running away!"_

_Yun:"You're running away?! Why?!"_

_Pyke:"I'm tired of this life guys. I mean, you should've seen what happened with Minase the Minus!"_

_---_

_Pyke:"Well, do ya' think it's that bad now?!"_

_Sora:"Well, that's no reason to run away."_

_---_

_Yun:"Radar, if you're going so are we, dude."_

_Sora:"Fine, I'm in."_

**"Pyke's Adventures"**

**Ch.2 Vs. Lapras**

Pyke grabbed Yun on both shoulders and looked at him angrily, "That never leaves this spot!"

Yun pushed Pyke over a bit, "Don't worry dude, I won't tell anyone about it, as long as you let me help you get Evritt and Sprea back."

Pyke thought for a quick second, "Fine. You can help."

He began leading Yun around to the other side of the house. Out of the light coming from the moon, Yun could make out a ladder leaned against a window ceil on the second floor of the house.

"What is the ladder there for dude?" he asked puzzlingly.

"What do you think I used to get Evritt and Sprea earlier. And question for question. How did you get here so fast?"

"I'm only a few blocks away."

"But Sora is down the street. Of course, it does take girls really long to get ready. And with Sora packing, we might as well discover a hundred species of Pokemon. She _might_ be ready then."

Yun turned his attention to a bush underneath the ladder as the shrub shifted, "Huh, what was that?"

"Come on up already. We don't have time."

Yun looked up to see Pyke was already climbing through the window of his adoptive grandparent's bathroom, "Okay, I'm coming." He put the bush thought aside and began to climb.

The bush shifted again, "So, 'It takes girls a long time to get ready' huh. 'You'll discover 100 Pokemon by the time I'm ready' huh. Idget!"

Pyke looked through the window, barely showing his eyes, "Okay, it's clear. Hurry up before anyone wakes up."

He hopped through and landed surprisingly skillfully and lightly. Yun pulled himself up the few extra feet to the window sense the ladder indeed below it, "Why didn't you stretch the ladder more so you could get all the way up."

Pyke looked at the sleeping Eevee inside a surprisingly small cage, "It wasn't worth the extra effort. I could lift my self up. So there would be no point in pushing it even more and wasting time."

Yun lifted after falling to the floor. He directed his attention at the cage with Evritt in it, "Dude, that's cruel."

The cage was only about two feet tall and two-by-one and a half feet at base.

"You think that's cruel? You should see the circuses Sayo put Evritt through."

"What, does he make him jump through a ring of fire?" Yun chuckled from his comment.

"Yes. Why do you think he's so small. His growth was stopped from being burned. That's why he's even afraid of Fire-Type Pokemon."

Yun covered his mouth to stop his chuckling, "Sorry, I didn't realize it was like that."

Pyke began to attempt to hack the turning lock on the cage, "Yeah. But at least he stopped practicing the act of "Bobo" holding his breath under water. That caused Evritt to be afraid of Sprea for a while."

Yun twitched. Pyke pulled the lock off quietly to not wake up the sleeping Eevee. He then looked around him for a Pokeball, "Oy Vey. I don't think his Pokeball is in here."

"Maybe its on Sayo's bed side table."

"It might, but it's to risky to go in there. I'll just have to load Evritt as released in Sayo's Pokedex."

"For an old guy, he sure does have newer things."

Pyke picked up the Eevee and slipped him onto a soft spot of clothes in his open bag, "Oh well. At least I know where Sprea's Pokeball is."

"By the way, where is the big tank that Sprea is supposed to be in?"

"Look behind you."

Yun looked behind himself, and indeed there was a tank barely the size of the Pokemon inside. Pyke knocked on the glass, attempting to wake up the large Pokemon. She opened her eye to see her friend and shouted, "Ras!"

Yun put a finger over his lips, "SSSHHH! They'll here you Sprea."

The Lapras waved with one fin at the two as it was recalled by Pyke. "It's to late to be quiet. They're up."

Yun saw the light turn on at the other side of the bathroom door, "Who's there. Pyke, is that you?!"

Pyke shoved Sprea's Pokeball and his back pack with the horribly tired Eevee inside into Yun's arms.

He quickly dropped the Pokeball into the side pocket, "What are you doing?"

"See that Pokeball right beside the aquarium. That's Minase's Pokemon. I overlooked his Pokemon, so I need to save her. If the Pokeball is in here, that means the his Pokemon should be in Sayo and Kaito's room. I want you to get Sprea and Evritt out of here. I want you to meet me at the entrance to Route 201. Go get Sora and we'll rendezvous there at…It's three o'clock now. So meet me there at least at six."

"But what will take so long?!"

"I have some other things I need to do. Now just go!"

Pyke pushed him out the window and grabbed the unknown Pokeball.

Yun slid down the side of the ladder. But he jumped from the sound of something getting out of the bush.

"Calm down Yun, it's just me."

"Good, you're here, now let's go!"

"Wait, what about Idget."

"I'll explain on the way, just come on!"

Sora began to follow the sprinting boy when she ran into the ladder. She held out her hand as if trying to keep it up, but it stood completely vertical. With that she ran off.

-----------

Pyke grabbed the unknown Pokeball and made a dash for the opening door to the adoptive grandparents' bedroom.

Sayo stood there, as angry as ever, "Pyke, your going to be dead. We adopt you and give you a home yet you've never done anything to help us!"

He paused a few feet away from the man, "You're not that nice to me. You even took a way the Pokemon that's legally mine. And you did something that I won't forgive."

"And what's that little brat."

Pyke saw Kaito was not in the room. However, Minase stepped in front of the small Pokemon he was here to rescue, knowing what Pyke was trying to do.

He then grabbed Sayo's robe and forced him down to his height with surprising strength, "You hurt and abused my friends long enough."

"I never even touched Boon or Doya! But don't be surprised if I do hurt those weaklings."

He pulled the elderly man closer, "You're a cruel man. And I'm not talking about my human friends. I'm talking about my Pokemon friends. And if you ever hurt Sprea or Evritt again, you'll be sorry. And don't even try to **tough** my human friends. You will know what Evritt has felt with that "Ring of Fire" trick. Do not hurt Yun!"

Pyke pulled back his fist and punched the man to the ground. He jumped over him and jumped over the man on the floor and stood in front of Minase with his Pokemon wrapped in a towel in his hands.

"You can't catch it while I'm holding it."

"Hey Minus, "it" isn't an "it", **she **is a **her**! And you need to learn more, I can catch her while you're holding her."

He easily put the Pokemon back in the Pokeball, along with the towel inside around her.

Minase began crying, "Ah man! And on my sixteenth birthday!"

"You're not getting Sprea today either."

Pyke turned around to make a run for it, but was cut off by Sayo standing in front of him, "Well, I may not be able to hurt you, but I will hurt your friends, I know where they live."

"Why do you think I tried to get them to make the offer to run away with me. I knew you'd hurt them. By the way dumbo. Their names are Yun and Sora. And like I said before. Do not hurt Yun."

He blew another punch on the mans face, "And if you so much as think. Literally think about even getting with in the same city as Sora…I will show you just how far the dungeon of pain can go. Don't…touch…Sora."

The man fainted, making the last thing for him to see at the moment Pyke's deathly angry face.

At that moment, Kaito walked in and saw the man on the ground, "You better run! Minase, help me attack him!"

Pyke skillfully jumped over Sayo (with the exception of stepping on the man's stomach) and ran past the small cage and the Water-Type tank in the bathroom. Looking out the window, he saw the ladder had fallen, "Oy Vey. Sora was probably here."

He backed up a bit. Then he began running again, narrowly escaping the grasp of the people chasing him. He made a jump out of the window to the ground below.

A few second later Kaito and Minase looked out the window to see Pyke quickly running away from the house, already almost out of sight.

"Minase, go wake your Grandfather. Pyke is heading South, and sense Lampras doesn't know Surf, he won't get far sense there's only water to the South. We'll go after him first thing in the morning, or we'll send our other Pokemon after him."

----------

Pyke stopped in front of the Twinleaf Town Pokemart for a quick rest, "Oy Vey. They're so dumb. I bet my trick to run South first worked. They probably think I'm going to run into water and be stuck. Even if I was going to run into water they haven't trained Sprea like I have. She's already past Surf and is improving on Waterfall. They probably also think they'll send the other Pokemon after me. That's the only thing I really need to worry about from them. Those are the only Pokemon they're nice to and train well."

He pulled out his Pokenav and saw on the screen 4:45. He'd been running for thirty-five minutes almost just to trick them, "Dang, I need to improve. I didn't run really fast, and I definitely put to much effort into tricking them just once. That wasn't needed. It's just squandering energy." He continued to talk to himself, "I'm going to have to protect them in some way from the jerk family. And now they know that Yun and Sora are joining me, but there families will understand. I'm glad I tricked them into offering to come, it could've been even more dangerous for them if I left them. Ugh, what am I doing worrying about them. All humans are mean to Pokemon in some way, always polluting and everything. Though they are the only kind humans I know. And the fallen ladder means that Sora is definitely safe with Yun for now." He then realized something, "UGH! 'Sora is safe with Yun'. I even protected Sora's name more than I did anyone back at that house. Why do I care so much, we're only friends because of our Pokemon."

He decided to stop rambling sense to him it was 'wasting time' and decided to go into the Pokemart before wasting more.

'I should also get some extra supplies for our Pokemon. I wonder if Twinleaf's Pokemart is out of herbs yet.'

_A/N:_ I must admit, I'm a bit blown away, not that this was good, I can't tell if it is, but that I actually typed **this**.

Anyway, you'll notice that Pyke mainly just speaks in statements and short sentences. That just adds to his personality.


	4. Ch 3: Vs Nidoran F

_A/N: A bit weird of a chapter, but it reveals the Pokemon Pyke took, and it also reveals some seemingly unimportant details._

_**Previously on "Pyke's Adventures":  
**_"_That never leaves this spot!"_

"_Don't worry dude, I won't tell anyone about it, as long as you let me help you get Evritt and Sprea back.  
---  
A/N: I talked to Fan Fiction support and they said that I can keep the story K as long as I don't post most of the previous chapter in this area. They say it is a bit too graphic._

"**Pyke's Adventures"  
Ch.3 Vs. Nidoran F**

Pyke arrived inside the Pokemart and looked around at the aisles lined with Potions, Antidotes, and many other things they were going to need. He then adjusted his vision to the person standing at the counter; the usual early morning bagger was there, so Pyke adjusted his position to in front of the counter. The brunette man in the green Pokemart uniform turned, from what seemed like he was taking inventory on some back shelves, and looked a few inches down to Pyke.

"Hi, are you looking for anything specific," the man asked.

"Yes, where exactly are the herbs?"

The bagger quickly opened pointed to a back corner, "Right back there, and you're in luck. We just got a new shipment in last night, and sense no one is here this early so none of them are gone."

Pyke merely nodded and walked to the corner. He began to scan the shelves for different herbs. He then saw strange green and blue plant roots in one of the jars. He picked it off the shelf and read the label: "Wiki Tree Root: Restores a Pokemons Health".

'Just what I'm looking for,' he thought, 'I don't know why, but Evritt and Sprea are the only Pokemon I know of that actually like these bitter herbs.'

He grabbed three jars and headed to the front desk. He then set them down albeit clumsily.

"Will that be all?"

Pyke then turned and gazed at some of the Potions, Antidotes, and etc. on the shelves behind him, "Just a second." He walked a few feet to the items and looked at the basic ones. He then picked up three of the Paralyze Heals, Antidotes, Potions, and Burn Heals. He let them down on the counter and leaned on it with his elbow.

After the clerk began ringing up the items and bagging them, he turned to Pyke, "Okay, will that be cash or charge."

"Cash," Pyke reached for his bag, but felt nothing but air. He then slapped his head, 'Oy Vey! How could I overlook that?! I left my bag with Yun!'

"Is there a problem," the clerk said, noticing the boy's unusually cringed face.

"Uh, no, I just need a second." The man continued to ring up and bag the items while Pyke stood a few feet away and thought to himself, 'Man, I don't have any money; but I can't cancel, it'll be so embarrassing!' He felt his pocket and noticed a lump. He pulled the item out and found it to be Sayo's Pokedex, 'Oh yeah, I forgot I had his Pokedex. I could just charge it on this.'

Taking a deep breath, which he was a bit confused at sense he didn't get nervous all that often, and walked up to the now finished clerk. He spoke in his usual deep and stubborn voice, "I change my mind. I would like to char-"

"Hey, aren't you the boy who won that tournament at the Sonnoh school?"

Pyke blinked, "Yeah, so."

"That was pretty cool. You were awesome; I loved how you used your Eevee's Secret Power to do a Water Pulse on that Magmar. And then you had that Lapras's Surf to do the final blow."

Pyke blinked as the man recalled what happened at his school last year. He was the winner of the school's annual tournament, he would've been the winner every year, buy he felt that the opponents weren't strong enough.

"Uh, thanks. I trained them as well as I could."

"Well you did great! In fact, this purchase is free," the man looked down and saw the boy holding the Pokedex, "Hey, where'd you get that Pokedex?"

Pyke blinked again and slipped the device into his pocket, "Um, my Grandpa sent me out early to pick up some stuff for the families Pokemon."

The man picked up the bag and handed it to Pyke, "Well that explains why you bought three of each item, here you go."

Pyke grabbed the bag, still a bit dazed, "Uh, thanks." He then remembered he left Minase's Pokemon outside, "Oh man, I gotta' go, thanks for the stuff."

The clerk waved as Pyke ran out of the building with the usual scowl appearing on his face as he pushed the door open. As he arrived outside, he looked down and saw the light blue Pokemon wasn't covered by the towel anymore. He scanned the area and found the towel on the bushes beside the Pokemart. He set the Pokemon on the towel and slipped her into the bag.

"Good thing you're still sleeping. You won't jab me with your spikes if they're curled up while you sleep."

He began walking to Route 201 as the sun began to rise.

'Whoa, no one's ever been that nice to me other than Yun and Sora.'

----------

As Pyke approached his friends, they stared confusedly at the bag he was holding. As he set the bag down, Yun decided to be the one to ask, "So that's Minase's Pokemon?"

"Yep. And one good thing about this one is that I don't have to have Minase's Pokedex to hold this one because Minase never bothered to register her."

Sora looked at the Pokemon, or rather at the towel holding the Pokemon, "Yun explained everything to me on the way; so I'm guessing you have Sayo's Pokedex so you can mark Evritt as released."

"Yep, I did it on my way here." Remembering the Eevee, Pyke looked to his bag to see that Evritt was still sleeping inside. He then turned his gaze to his knee, now sense it was morning light out he could see that he had a scrape from the jump from the house. "Hey! I almost forgot, you knocked over the ladder that I needed to get down from the house! Why'd you do that?!"

Sora snapped back, "Hey, you were the one saying that you could discover a hundred Pokemon before I showed up!"

"Well isn't that basically what would happen with you!"

Yun stepped between the rambling people, "Okay, come one guys, why don't we just get a move on."

Pyke sighed as he put Minase's, or rather his, Pokemon into a Pokeball, "Fine." He then put Evritt into his Pokeball and put the ball on his belt. He stuffed the bag of bought items into his bag and heaved it to his shoulders. "Let's go, I think before heading out to Sandgem Town we need to get some training in. So it's off to Verity Lake."

Yun nodded as the new team began walking, "Okay, sound good. So Evritt is now 'legally yours', so what is that Pokemon of Minase's you saved?"

Pyke reached for his belt and pulled out the Pokemon's Pokeball, he then released her into his hands. Sora squealed so high-pitched that Yun covered his ears and Pyke cringed, "**It's so CUTE! I just want to hold it and cuddle it! What species is it?!**"

Pyke quickly regained his footing. That was one side of Sora he had never seen before, he thought, and that was a pretty wide grin. He then shook his head to get the bumb thought out of his mind, "This is a female Nidoran. Minase sadly named her Nida Life, but I would like you two to meet Nana."

Sora held her hand near the Pokemon's nose. Nana's nose twitched a bit to sniff and then she grinned, "Ran."


	5. Ch 4: Vs Nidoran F II

A/N: A bit short, but then again, the other chapters were a bit long for a new story.

_**Previously on "Pyke's Adventures":**_

_Pokemart Clerk: "Hi, are you looking for anything specific."_

_"Yes, where exactly are the herbs?"_

_---_

_"Hey, aren't you the boy who won that tournament at the Sonnoh school?"_

_"Yeah, so."_

_---_

_Pyke: __"This is a female Nidoran. Minase sadly named her Nida Life, but I would like you two to meet Nana."_

"**Pyke's Adventures"**

**Ch.4 Vs. Nidoran F II**

Pyke rolled up his sleeping bag and slipped it into his bag nearby. He then grabbed at his belt for Nana, Sprea, and Evritt's Pokeballs. He casually let them out to stretch. Sprea floated in to Verity Lake. (earlier that day they decided to settle down at the lake front.) Nana and Evritt sniffed their surroundings.

Pyke took out his Pokenav and smacked his head at the time. It's already 10:00, he thought. He then looked over at his friend still sleeping in their sleeping bags. He rolled his eyes as he stood up.

He clapped his hands to get the attention of his playing Pokemon. They looked up at the boy. Evritt and Sprea straitened their spines and stood at attention. Nana looked at the two, and trying to follow he new friends training, she mimicked.

"Okay guys, it's 10:00 A.M., which means we're two-and-a-half hours late for our usual training, so we're ganna have to work pretty fast to make our mark. And remember, we're going to have to get used to this sense we're on our own and we'll be doing this everyday," he continued, "And try to help out Nana, she's going to need some sense it's her first workout."

Sprea and Evritt nodded. Nana felt a bit better knowing she'd have some help. Pyke began running, heading southeast to go around the lake. Sprea followed along at a nice pace in the water, while Nana and Evritt stuck to land.

----------

After about an hour of running (and Sprea and Evritt pushing Nana along when she got tired) Pyke looked back to see a panting Nana and a not-as-tired looking Sprea and Evritt. He looked ahead and saw a clearing by the lake shore with a few stumps. Pyke made a mental note to stop there to give his Pokemon a rest. Normally he would keep going, even if Sprea and Evritt were tired (sense they would always be thankful for the extra strength they gained. They loved battling almost as much as Pyke.), but he made an exception for Nana. She wasn't used to this workout like the others were, Pyke thought, but she was trying.

Soon enough they arrived at the clearing and Pyke let himself down on one of the stumps, "Okay guys," he began, "we'll take a tin minute break and head back out."

Pyke watched the three Pokemon sigh in relief, though he knew Sprea and Evritt would be a bit disappointed later that they didn't do the workout to their full extent by taking the rest.

The Lapras sunk into the water where you could only see her eyes, horn, and widened nostrils. The Nidoran flopped herself down on one of the small stumps. And the Eevee was chasing his tail around.

Pyke decided to leave them at piece and take a walk. He hopped off the stump and started into the forested area of the shore. Knowing that the Pokemon would be to tired to notice he wasn't there, so he went ahead and ducked under a tree branch.

----------

As Pyke neared the point where he would need to turn around, he looked out on the lake below. Across the water he saw something dim that seemed like land surrounded by fog. Remembering something about it in his Pokenav, he opened it up and clicked on the Sinnoh regions map. He read the description of the area: "One of the three lakes of Sinnoh. There is an odd legend associated with Verity Lake. There is said to be a large island in the middle cloaked by fog. The rough waters around the island, however, stop any boat from making it to the center."

He closed the Pokenav and smirked, 'Hey,' he though to himself, 'a boat might not be able to make it, but Sprea is no boat, and she's the toughest Water-Type out there.'

He began to jog back to the rest area, smirking about the challenge he had brought upon himself.


	6. Ch 5: Vs Mesprit

_A/N: A bit short, but longer than other chapters. And, YAY, we get to see Mesprit, but we also see Galactic…_

_**Previously on Pyke's Adventures:**_

_Pyke: "Okay guys, it's 10:00 A.M., which means we're two-and-a-half hours late for our usual training, so we're ganna have to work pretty fast to make our mark."_

_---_

_Pyke: "What's that island in the middle of the lake?"_

"**Pyke's Adventures"**

**Ch.5 Vs. Mesprit**

Pyke slapped his four-head wit the palm of his right hand.

When he arrived at the clearing where he left his Pokemon to take a break, he was annoyed to find them all sleeping.

_Oy Vey. I can understand Nana sleeping,_ he thought, _and I know it's been a couple of months sense we did the workout; but did they really have to __**fall asleep**_

After taking a second look at his Pokemon, he smiled. His Pokemon were the only things that would ever get him to smile. Not even his friends could ever get him to smile or laugh sincerely.

_Maybe I should let them lay there…NO! We can't slack off on the morning's workout; and sense Nana isn't used to it enough to keep up, we'll just have to go to that island._ Pyke looked to his left to see the fog near the center of the lake.

Going back to his normal scowl, he nudged Sprea's lowered head to wake the sleeping Pokemon. The Water-Type opened her left eye to see her Trainer. Pyke merely raised an eyebrow. Immediately remembering they weren't finished with training, Sprea lifted her head to float at attention. She flipped over Evritt and Nana with her back fin. Seeing Pyke, they mimicked Sprea and stood at attention.

Pyke stood ten feet in front of them, "Okay everyone. I know we haven't done the workout in a while, and Nana has never done it. So, today we'll have a little fun. We're going to go there," he said, pointing to the fog in the distant.

The Pokemon blinked, 'fun' wasn't the word they'd use to describe their next destination.

----------

After about thirty minutes of surfing to the middle of the lake (and several delays to find out which way was up in the fog), they finally made it to the center of the lake.

As the Pokemon climbed onto land, Pyke looked at the entrance to the cave in front of him.

"Sorry Sprea, it looks like your to big to fit in here, and I left your Pokeball back at camp. Just wait out here for us, okay."

The Pokemon as she settled into to the warm water and mist on the edge of the small above water area. He then turned around and leaned in front of Evritt and Nana. Evritt noticed the boy's eye brows were a bit higher than usual, letting the Pokemon know that he was a bit worried about what may lie inside.

"Okay you two. I don't know what could be in here. And sense Nana isn't that experienced in battling. We're going to have to be on our toes."

The Nidoran sighed, taking her low experience as an insult. She whimpered a little, but then stopped when Evritt nudged her a little to let her know this wasn't the time to do it.

Pyke saw the quick display. However, he thought this might be good reason for her to push herself to do better, so he let the situation be.

He strolled into the cave, his Pokemon following. Pyke felt a bit uneasy, but he didn't show it to help his Pokemon feel better. He turned slightly to fit through some of the cave entrance, but the cave soon opened up to a large room with slight puddles across the cave floor.

Pyke looked around, _Looks like this place is only accessible during low tide. I'm glad we got here soon, we should have about an hour before the tide starts coming in._

He narrowed his gaze on the large rock in the middle of the room. It looked slopped in the middle into a bowl shape and there was a slight pink Pyke could make out through the little light the peered through the cave.

Pyke nudged it the pink…thing a little. It suddenly flew out and three whip-like tails hit him in the head, knocking him backwards.

He grunted, "Grrr, what did that?!"

When he looked behind him he saw a figure through the light, short and floating with three tails and a large crystal in the middle of its head. It made a low "Mes" sound before something reached in and slipped it into a bag.

The blue-haired person who ensnared the now struggling Pokemon stepped out of the cave entrance and laughed in a low voice, "Hehe, I got it Rachel."

A female figure with red hair stepped out, "Puny little thing, isn't it? Oh well, let's just get that Mesprit back to Jupiter before we miss lunch."

Pyke blinked, _Mesprit, the legendary Pokemon?_

"Not so fast Rachel, we have bit of a problem."

When the girl turned around, she saw Pyke, Evritt, and Nana standing there.

"Oh great, Ray! Now we have to kill them for being witnesses."

Pyke lowered himself a bit into a fighting stance, ready to send an order to attack as soon as he needed to do so. The girl now identified as Rachel put one hand on her hip and looked at Pyke, "Oh, so it's a Pokemon battle you want? Well as you can see, we don't have time, so we would appreciate it if you would let us leave in peace."

Pyke tightened his hand into a fist, "No way, if that's a legendary Pokemon, I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this! Ray?"

"Gatcha," the man said as he grabbed for the single Pokeball he had on his belt. A small Pokemon with small arms that ended with one spike each and a tail hanging above its body. It seemed to colored red on some parts of its body, but Pyke knew the red was just painted there.

"Skorupi, use Smokescreen."

Smoke coming from the Pokemon's body covered the cave. As soon as it dispersed, the cave entrance was empty.

Pyke ran up to the entrance and shouted, "ICE BEAM!" After he heard the attack from Sprea he ran out of the cave. Ray and Rachel were thigh deep in ice.

Sprea smiled to herself proudly while Mesprit floated beside her.

Pyke smiled widely, "Okay guys, send em' flying with a Double Kick then Secret Power!"

Nana kicked down the ice to Ray and Rachel's feet. "Oh, come now little boy, you don't have to fight us we were just kidding. We were going to let Mesprit go immediately."

Pyke smirked and crossed his arms, "You know, Mesprit is know as the Being of Emotion, so she'll know if you mean it or not."

Mesprit simply shook her head, "You know what to do Evritt."

The Eevee opened lowered himself as boulders formed around him. He launched them at the galactics and they were sent flying.

----------

In the air… "Ray you idiot! Can't you do anything right?!"

"Me what'd I do?"

"Just be quiet. When we get back to head quarters, you're taking the blame for this!"

----------

Pyke fell down and started throwing Evritt up in the air, "Yeah we did it. You three were awesome!"

Sprea was new land and smiled at Pyke and Evritt. Nana was laughing along. And Mesprit hovered above.

Pyke quickly realized his smiling and immediately scowled. Putting Eevee down and standing back up, he rephrased himself, "Um, good job everyone. We saved a legendary Pokemon."

Mesprit hovered in front of Pyke and smiled in a "Thank you" manner.

Pyke suddenly felt something wet at his feet. When he looked down he saw that the water had was above his ankle. Nana and Evritt were hardly above the water.

"Oh man, the currents at high tide are way to strong for Sprea!" He then looked at Mesprit, "Could you Teleport us?"

The Pokemon nodded, "Okay guys, hold your breath, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

As Pyke and his Pokemon began to glow he felt his muscles tighten. Then he blacked out.


	7. Ch 6: Respective Roads

_A/N: This is a weird chapter, but at least we get to see some other point of views and also we start the real journey._

_**Previously on "Pyke's Adventures":**_

_Pyke, leaving his human friends sleeping, goes off with Nana, Sprea, and Evritt to start the morning workout. When Pyke sees an island in the middle of Verity Lake, he decided to go check it out. Inside, they find Mesprit and trouble from a Team Galactic duo assigned to capture the legendary Pokemon. All ends well when Sprea's Ice Beam, Nana's Double Kick, and finally Evritt's Secret Power sent the enemy flying._

"**Pyke's Adventure"  
Ch.6 Respective Roads**

After a few days of Yun and Sora sleeping in, and Pyke and his team training hard each day, he finally gave in to his friend's requests about heading to Sandgem Town.

Pyke stretched out as he got out of the Pokemon Center bed. Looking over to his side, Yun was sleeping on the floor and Sora was still sleeping as well. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed for Sprea, Nana, and Evritt's Pokeballs.

He headed to the Pokemon Center's lobby and hopped on one of the video phones on the east side of the building.

Three familiar faces popped up on the screen, two in one window and one in the other, and all of her face instantly lit up. "Well hello Pyke, I was wondering when you'd call," they said in unison.

Pyke kept his usual scowl, "Hi Mrs. Ayoko. Hello Mr. Haruo and Mrs. Hatumi." Though Ayako, Haruo, and Hatumi the grown man and women's first names, Pyke called all the adults he knew by their first name.

"How is my daughter Sora doing, is she okay?" Ayoko asked.

Pyke nodded, "Yeah, she's okay. And Yun is doing fine, too."

Hatumi smiled, "That's good. I want to thank you for taking Yun with you."

Ayoko nodded, "And thank you for taking Sora. She was always talking about starting a Pokemon journey, but no matter how much she wanted to go, she didn't want to leave Yun and you."

"And our son always wanted to go, but he thought it wouldn't be right to go before you went, too." Replied Haruo.

Pyke nodded, "It did cross my mind to run away before you three said I should, but I didn't want to leave…" Pyke paused. He didn't want to seem like he needed Yun and Sora, "Evritt and Ele are just to close, I couldn't let them be separated. It was when that dumb Minase tried to blame me for running away that I acted on the thought." Sora's and Yun's parents were the first ones to suggest Pyke run away. It didn't seem like something an adult with kids would say, but they understood Pyke's life. They were actually Pyke's roll models, though he would never admit it.

The blue haired Ayoko laughed in the back of her mind, she knew what he was going to say, "Well that's very kind of you to think of your Pokemon first."

Pyke nodded again, "Well, now that Yun, Sora and I are fairly out of harms way, I think I'll let them go on their own. Evritt and Ele will always meet up again."

"That'd probably be best. After all, I know that my son Yun will be going for Gyms, and Sora would be going for Contests," replied the brunette Haruo.

"Well, I better go wake Yun and Sora up. By Mrs. Hatumi, Mrs. Ayoko, and Mr. Haruo."

Hatumi replied before Pyke hung up, "Pyke, you know you can call me Mom."

Haruo nodded, "And you can call me Dad. You are our son's best friend, and you know we think of you as our child."

This made Pyke pause for a few moments. He actually had to hold back some strange unusual feeling inside of him. He silently shook it off, "Well, maybe, but not now."

Hatumi nodded, "Okay, but you think about that."

Ayoko waved, "By Pyke, take care of Sora, I know you will."

The screen on Ayoko's side of the line went blank. She sighed, "I would ask him to call me Mom. But he might end up being related to me anyway. That would be nice."

----------

The screen went blank and Pyke leaned back in his chair. That was a bit random and unexpected, but truthfully, he would like someone to call Mom or Dad. He didn't know a single thing about his parents, so having some would be nice.

Once again, he shook that thought off and stood. Heading back to the room to wake up his friends, he thought to himself about what he said about letting Yun and Sora go on their own.

----------

After waking up Yun and Sora and getting some breakfast, Sora had forced the two boys to go shopping with her. It was either that, or a makeover, and Pyke had to choose the shopping. At least he would be able to search for some special Pokemon food, and it would give him some time to think about how to let them know he thought it would be safer for them to travel separately. It wasn't like they were running from the law, but Sayo and Kaito would stop at nothing to hurt Pyke in some way so they could get "their" Pokemon back.

Glancing over his to his right, Yun saw a large laboratory-like building. Out in the front a sign said "Prof. Rowan's Pokemon Research Lab".

Brightening up, he nudged Pyke's shoulder, "Hey, look. It's that research guys lab. Maybe we could go in and get some Pokedex of our own."

Pyke looked at the building, he could get a Pokedex of his own, but then again it would take the fun out of making Sayo's Pokedex his later. But then, one glance at Sora made him want to get out of the "Shopping Spree" as fast as possible.

They began running over to the lab, and Sora spotted them when they were almost their. "Hey, wait for me!" She shouted as she tried to catch up.

Yun pushed the door open and the three walked in. There was a large, broad man with a lab coat on. He seemed to be examining a Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor that staring at the trio. The scientist noticed and looked behind him to see Pyke's group.

"Hello," the man said in a low voice, "I'm Prof. Rowan, can I help you with anything."

Yun nodded, "Yeah, we're here to see if we could get some Pokedex."

Sora frowned as she plopped into one of the lab chairs, "Though we were here to do a shopping spree."

Pyke rolled his eyes. Rowan laughed, "Well, as you can imagine I don't just give them out willy-nilly."

Yun sighed, "Well, we don't have any money."

Pyke smirked, "Yeah, Sora over there spent all of our money."

"Shut up, Idget." Sora mumbled to herself.

Rowan laughed again, "Don't worry, I'm not taking you money. I just need one of you to answer three questions. If you get them all right, you all get a Pokedex."

Pyke smirked, "Okay, sounds easy enough."

"Let's get started then. Question one: What level does this Starly supposedly evolve into Staravia?"

"Level fourteen."

"Very good. Question two: What move allows Flying-Types to take berries from the opponent in a Pokemon battle."

"Pluck."

"Last one: What is the strongest a Flying-Type can learn that gives recoil and is life risking."

"Brave Bird."

Rowan clapped his hands, "HAHA! Very good, all are correct." He reached into his pocket and grabbed three Pokedex and hand one to each of the trio.

Pyke quickly registered his information and slipped the Pokedex in to his backpack pocket. But Yun and Sora were just staring at theirs strangely, looks of mixed-happy feeling on their faces.

Pyke rolled his eyes slightly, "What are you two doing?"

"…" Yun just stared at his new device, his mouth beginning to drool.

Sora stood and slipped her Pokedex in her bag pocket, "You know Pyke, I think me I'm going to travel alone. After all, Yun's probably going to go for Gyms, I'm going for Contests, and knowing you, you're going for both. Our paths will meet up, but I have to admit, they branch from each other often."

Yun wiped away his dripping saliva and walked up to Pyke, "You know what, I'm going, too. Our Pokemon have gotten stronger, so we'll be taken care of. I think Joltz and Meta will help me out plenty."

Pyke was speechless. This was perfect, he didn't have to do anything, they were going to go alone on their own, so he wouldn't have to have a tough time explaining. He put his grin aside and sighed, "Well, if you guys really want to do this, I guess it will be okay." Pyke was secretly smirking.

----------

Pyke and his friends had arrived at the front of Route 102. It was approaching night time, but Sora and Yun were incredibly motivated to get to the next Jubilife City.

Yun looked at Pyke, "Well, I guess I'll see you in Oreburgh."

Pyke nodded, actually smiling because he wanted to, "Okay, and when we meet up, I'm going to beat you."

Yun released Meta, his Beldum, "Well, good luck. We haven't battled in a while, and Jolts and I will be training." He hopped onto the floating Beldum.

"Just make sure you don't fall off on your way to Jubilife."

Yun smiled and waved as Meta headed north. When Yun was out of sight, Pyke turned to Sora, "Well, see you at the Contest in Jubilife." He began to walk away when Sora stopped him.

"Cut it out Idget. And you know I'm going to beat you in that Contest."

Pyke smirked, "Yeah right, all you have to do Appeals and Battle Rounds with is Ele, and she can't even control her Shadow Ball."

Pyke expected a sarcastic comment, but instead Sora stared at her feet finding the grass strangely interesting. "You're right. All I have is Ele, but I might be able to catch some Pokemon if I stock up on Pokeballs before the Contest."

Pyke felt guilty suddenly. When he and Sora always said mean things in one of their daily fights, neither of them ever got sad, and Pyke was not a person that could handle crying.

He felt something at his feet, and he looked down to see Evritt. The Eevee pointed to Nana's Pokeball on Pyke's belt. The Trainer nodded as he grabbed the Pokeball.

"Hey Sora, catch." Sora looked up and caught in her hands the Pokeball. She looked up at Pyke awkwardly, "What are you giving me Nana for?"

"Before you think about anything, it's because my style of training isn't right for Nana. During the morning runs, Sprea and Evritt kind of have to pull her along the way. She's a great Pokemon, but she needs a more relaxed environment. I'm not saying mines bad, it's just not right for her nature."

Sora looked down at the Pokeball and put it in her pocket. Out of nowhere, she began running, but when she was about twenty feet away, she turned around and waved to her friend, "Se ya' Pyke, I'm going to beat you in that Contest."

And with that, she was out of sight behind the trees.

Pyke thought to himself, _She actually used my real name instead of Idget. I didn't expect that. I think for the first time in my life, I may actually have two people that I actually feel rivaled by…This should be interesting._


	8. Ch 7: Vs Silcoon

A/N:

_A/N: Yay, another battle. And we introduce a new character._

_**Previously on "Pyke's Adventures":**_

_Pyke and his friends receive the Pokedex, and Pyke himself experiences some new feelings he never had before: at the offer from Yun's parents to call them Mom and Dad, but mainly the feeling of having two people that might actually be able to beat him. Things should get interesting._

"**Pyke's Adventures"**

**Ch.7 Vs. Silcoon**

After finishing off with the morning run (and admittingly growing tired of the routine) and a bit of early morning training, Pyke was heading through Route 202 toward Jubilife City. It was about 11:00, and the Trainer was thinking up some strategies he could use in the upcoming Contest.

Though he was a skilled trainer, he had never been in a contest, except for the ones at school the teachers would hold every so often. But those were School Contests, not Pokemon Contests. As long as you had a Pokemon, you would at least get an honorable mention. To Pyke, the teachers knew nothing about a true Contest.

Pyke's thinking was interrupted when he was suddenly hit by something, knocking Evritt off his shoulders, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

He got up and dusted of as he looked forward. A tan-headed boy with a straw hat on looked up. Pyke twitched at the net in the boy's hand.

"Oh, sorry mister," the boy started, "I was just looking for some Bug Pokemon. I'm a collector."

Pyke pinched the bridge of his nose, _That's a bit obvious._

The boy looked down at Evritt at Pyke's feet, "Hey! You have an Eevee?!"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No way!" he said ecstatically, "Do you know how rare Eevee are? No trainer in the right mind _doesn't_ want one!"

Pyke picked up the Pokemon, "Yeah, I know how rare they are. I know almost everything there is to know about Eevee."

The boy looked skeptical, "Oh yeah, how rare is a female?"

"Very rare, only about 12.5 percent are female."

"Lucky guess. How many evolutions are there in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Johto?"

"Seven."

The boy thought for a second, "I got it, which evolution is my favorite?"

Pyke looked at him for a second, "Let's see. You like Bug-Type Pokemon, so you like it when they win. I'd say you like Umbreon sense Bug is good against Dark."

The boy sighed, "You really do know all about them."

Pyke rolled his eyes, "That's what I just said."

The boy suddenly lit up, "Hey, I'll trade you any Bug-Type I have for you're Eevee."

The Trainer lifted an eyebrow as Evritt looked up at him shockingly, "Are you crazy, I wouldn't trade Evritt even if you had a Mew."

The boy put his hands at his waist, "Hey, I bet that Eevee doesn't even like you." He moved his face closer to Evritt, "That's right, isn't it. Leave that mean old Trainer behind, and come with me. We'll have lots of fun."

The Eevee launched a Shadow Ball at the Bug Trainer, crashing him into a nearby tree, "Wow! That's power! Hey, how about I trade you my Butterfree, or Beedrill. I could give you a Kriketune, or how about my Ariados?"

Pyke continued walking, "I said no. I'm not trading him for any Pokemon at all."

The boy ran up to Pyke's back, "Well fine, how about a battle instead?"

Pyke suddenly ran ahead a few feet and spun around as Evritt jumped off. The Pokemon went into a battle ready pose, "Now you've got my attention."

The boy smiled, "Okay, my names Sammy by the way. If you're going with Eevee, then I'll go with…with Wurmple."

The small pink Pokemon appeared in front of Sammy. Pyke smirked, "I'm Pyke, now let's see what your Wurmple's got. You go first."

Sammy nodded, "Wurmple, let's start with a Tackle."

The Pokemon began charging toward Evritt, "Okay, let's use a Tackle, too."

The Eevee dashed forward and the Pokemon rammed into eachother. Evritt skidded a few inches, but Wurmple was thrown back near its Trainer's legs.

Sammy recalled his Pokemon, "Okay, let's see. How about Cascoon!"

The Purple Pokemon materialized, and Pyke smirked again, "Evritt, use Quick Attack."

The Eevee nearly disappeared from sight as he shot forward, "Use Harden."

Ramming into the Cascoon, Evritt was thrown back a few feet, but managed to land on his feet. Cascoon pulled its spikes in and rolled back. When it stopped, the spikes came back out.

Pyke raised an eyebrow, "That's a good technique you taught your Pokemon. Pulling the spikes in to take less damage and attack. Cascoon can be very good battlers."

Sammy grinned, "Thanks, you're the first person to see that technique of mine in action. Now Cascoon, use Poison Sting."

"Counter with Shadow Ball."

The barbs shot at the Eevee as he released the ball. The Poison Sting was absorbed by the ball and it continued to hit Cascoon. It rolled back upside down and didn't twitch.

Sammy recalled the Pokemon, "Okay, how about Silcoon."

A white cocoon materialized by the Bug Trainer, "Start with Tackle."

Silcoon pulled his spikes in a quickly rolled at Evritt, "Do what Silcoon is doing. Use a Tackle and Roll Out."

Evritt rolled toward the Pokemon, easily ramming it back to its trainer.

Sammy recalled his Pokemon, "Well, I'm out. Those are the only Pokemon I brought with me."

Pyke scowled, "Just keep training those three. They can be pretty powerful, even if they don't evolve."

Sammy grinned, "Okay, I'll use these guys in the Contest tomorrow in Jubilife. Will you come see?"

"Actually, I'm heading there right now."

Sammy's grin widened, "Okay, I'll see you there."

Pyke merely raised his hand as he walked away.

_A/N: Sammy's going to come in every so often, and he's definitely going to get better. My computer hasn't been working properly lately, but I managed to get this done._


	9. Ch 8: Cubone Coincidence

A/N: This will be the chapter preceding the first Contest

_A/N: This will be the chapter preceding the first Contest. Now, I'm not sure who I'm going to have win the Contest, but come on, out of the three people we knows who's going to enter, who's the most obvious?_

_By the way, if anyone knows a good way to get rid of spyware and adware, besides all these sweepers that never seem to work, please tell me._

_**Previously on "Pyke's Adventures":**_

_Pyke started the hike to Jubilife City, on his way meeting Sammy, a budding trainer with some strategies of his own. They had a battle, and as usual, Pyke came out on top, knocking out Sammy's Silcoon. And things might become complicated sense Sammy is revealed to also be heading to the Jubilife Contest._

"**Pyke's Adventures"**

**Ch.8 Cubone Coincidence**

Pyke yawned as he grabbed his Pokenav and flipped it open. The alarm beeped 8:00 A.M. as the trainer continued to grab the Pokeballs and the bag lying on the floor beside the Pokemon Center bed.

He slipped the Pokenav on to his bag strap and headed to the front desk to turn in his room key before heading to the cafeteria.

Thankfully, the line was short and Pyke was able to grab the first few bowls of rice for Sprea, Evritt, and himself. He took a seat at a corner booth and brought out the Pokemon.

Evritt materialized on the table while Sprea appeared beside it, both letting out a joyful cry. Pyke pushed a bowl to each of the Pokemon, "Okay guys, the Contest is today, so let's fill up now so we can get some practicing in, sound good?"

Both Pokemon nodded happily, but then looked at Pyke expectingly. Pyke shook his head and slightly grinned, "Okay, then we'll go sight seeing before the Contest."

He continued to take a bite of his rice. Evritt practically jumped into the bowl, biting down and swallowing chunks while Sprea patiently took small bites, despite her large mouth.

Pyke was going through some Contest combinations in his head, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Pyke, your getting an early start."

Pyke barely moved his head, but moved his eyes up to see a familiar straw hat and wide grin. The trainer looked back down at his rice and continued eating.

Sammy sat down on the other side of the booth, releasing his own Pokemon on the table, "This is a pretty big table you picked out, you were planning on me coming, weren't you?"

Pyke rolled his eyes as Sammy put a bowl of rice on the large table for Wurmple, Silcoon, and Cascoon. Strangely, the bowls and Pokemon all filled up less than half the table.

"Hey Pyke, Silcoon and Cascoon haven't been evolved for very long, so I don't know how they eat. You know a lot about Pokemon, how do they get nutrients?"

Pyke looked up from his half-empty bowl, "Well, they should have eaten plenty of nutrients before they evolved, but sense they've been battling, there going to need to eat. When did they evolve?"

"Yesterday morning, a few hours before I met you. Why?"

Pyke took the bowl Wurmple was eating out of and poured half of the contents on the table. He then took Cascoon and put her on the rice pile, dipping her in and out.

"This is used to awaken an ancient instinct. Used to, and sometimes now, when a Silcoon or Cascoon ran out of nutrients before evolution, the spikes on them would come out and absorb the nutrients on almost anything they touch."

Pyke set Cascoon down and she seemed to sigh in relief. Some of the rice began to wither away into nothing, and the Pokemon gave out another sigh of relief.

"See," Pyke said, "now Cascoon's full."

Sammy's face brightened as he called back Wurmple and Cascoon, "Awesome, come on Silcoon." He grabbed the Pokemon and started dipping him in the rice, then sat him down. The rest of the rice withered away, leaving the table clean.

"Still showing off your knowledge as always, huh dude?"

Pyke looked up to see Yun finishing off a sandwich. He rolled his eyes as he moved over, figuring Yun would sit even if Pyke didn't want him to.

"Shut up, Yun. He asked me, it's not my fault if I have an answer."

"Maybe Evritt and Sprea would like to see Jolts again." Yun took a Pokeball and released the Jolteon. The Pokemon immediately headed toward Sprea and Evirtt, sitting down for some Pokemon talk. "So, who's your new friend, Pyke." He said, motioning toward Sammy.

The boy nodded, "I'm Sammy, and I'm guessing your Yun."

By now, Pyke was getting very annoyed and was beginning to think he would never get out of the Pokemon Center without Yun and Sammy following.

"Hey Pyke," Yun started, "you want to go train awhile? There's an open area with a lot of tall grass that'd be great for training."

Sammy saw Sprea, Evritt, and their trainer look up, suddenly interested, "That got your attention. Sprea and Evritt seem to have adopted your attitude," he laughed.

Pyke put the rice bowls in the dirty dishes conveyer and began walking out as he recalled his Pokemon. He then began running toward the Pokemon Center lobby, "Last one there's a Slowpoke!"

* * *

Minutes later, Pyke arrived at the grassy clearing. Sammy and Yun were much farther behind, so Pyke took this chance to get a quick warm-up.

He grabbed the two Pokeball's on his belt and pressed the release buttons. Sprea and Evritt materialized a few feet in front of their trainer, "Okay guys," he said, motioning to the surrounding area, "Let's try to find some Pokemon to battle. Evritt, use Growl to attract some Pokemon."

The Eevee nodded and let out a small growl, then a loud one. The three listened around, and heard nothing. After a moment, Sprea's ears started twitching and she looked to her left.

Pyke looked in the same direction, seeing some of the tall grass moving.

"Evritt," he whispered, "use Growl again."

Evritt let out a large growl. Now a hollow, rattling sound came from where the grass was moving.

Pyke grinned, "Okay, Sprea, Water Gun. Evritt, you use a Shadow Ball."

The Lapras launched a ray of water while the Normal-Type launched the black orb. The attacks disappeared behind the grass and there was a small cry, indicating the target had been hit.

Pyke began running over to the area where the Pokemon that had been hit was, "I think I over did it."

He, Sprea, and Evritt peered between the grass to see a tanish-brown Pokemon with a skull helmet lying down, holding its eyes closed tightly and slightly trembling. A few inches away from it was a small bone.

Pyke picked up the small Pokemon and began running back to Jubilife, "Come one guys, we need to get this Cubone to the Pokemon Center!"

Sprea and Evritt followed as Pyke passed Sammy, Jolts, and Yun, who were just arriving. Sprea scooped up the two boys onto her back as they headed towards town. Jolts silently laughed as his trainer fumbled to stand up on the Lapras's back.

"We're heading to the Pokemon Center," Pyke shouted, "we've got an injured Pokemon!"

* * *

Pyke sighed in relief as he heard the beep that meant a Pokemon was done healing.

The nurse brought the Cubone out and handed the sleeping Pokemon to Pyke, "I must thank you for finding that Cubone," she said.

Pyke looked back at Evritt and Sprea who were sitting on and near the Pokemon Center couch with Jolts, Sammy, and Yun. He then looked back at the pink haired nurse, "Why, I was the one who hurt it, though I didn't know it was going to be hurt so much."

She smiled, "Many people, including I, have been trying to find that Cubone for three months. You see, a few months ago some poachers came and, well," her eyes lowered and she seemed to sadden, "basically, the poachers have been arrested but Cubone's mother isn't here because of them. Marowak's skull helmet and bone that they hold can be sold for a lot, so…"

Pyke looked down at the sleeping Cubone, "And so you were trying to get it so someone could take care of him.

She nodded, "The only reason he survived is because a few other people and I take food out there every day and leave it in the clearing. That Cubone is only a baby, so it needs someone to take care of it."

Yun walked up and took the Cubone from Pyke, "Hey, I could take care of it." He put the Pokemon on the counter, "Wake up little guy."

The Cubone opened his eyes to see Yun staring down at him. The Pokemon squealed and began to panick as it grabbed for it's bone beside it and struck Yun in the four head.

The Pokemon jumped down and hid behind Pyke's leg. Sammy bent down and looked at the Cubone, "You idiot, you scared him. Come on Cubone, come with me and we'll have fun!"

The Pokemon stared at Sammy for a second. It then let out another scared cry and hit him in the head with a Bone Club.

The Pokemon then jumped up onto Pyke's head, beginning to cry. Pyke took the Pokemon and held it in his arms, "You guys calm down. I'll take it…Looks like he's a boy." Pyke held the Cubone up, "How about Uno, do you like that?"

The Pokemon nodded and grinned.

Sammy opened his mouth to speek, but Pyke stopped him, "No, I'm not trading."


	10. Ch 9: Vs Beautifly

A/N: Well, I finally got around to making this chapter

_A/N: Well, I finally got around to making this chapter. Also, I never have gotten used to the Sinnoh version of Contests, so I'm going to stick with the Hoenn version; none of that dressy-uppy stuff that seems so annoying._

_**Previously on "Pyke's Adventures":**_

_Pyke met up with Yun and Sammy in the Pokemon Center of Jubilife City. After a training session offered by Yun, Pyke ends up getting a new Pokemon; a Cubone who has lost his mother, now called Uno._

"**Pyke's Adventures"**

**Ch.9 Vs. Beautifly**

"Come on guys, pick up the pace." Pyke said as he walked through the glass doors of Jubilife's Contest Hall and went strait to the front desk to register. Pyke, with Evritt riding on his shoulder, was quite a few strides ahead of Yun and Sammy. After a few second, the two boys walked into the building and joined Pyke.

"So," Sammy said, "are you entering, Yun?"

He leaned against the counter, "Nah, I'm just going to watch. Appeals aren't my thing."

"That's kind of obvious if you've ever seen him doing Appeals at school." Pyke said as he finished filling out the registration form and Sammy started.

"Haha, very funny," Yun began walking toward the stand's door, "I'll be watching. And Sammy, make sure Pyke doesn't do anything stupid."

"You betcha," he said as he finished his form.

"Okay," the attendant said, "Mr. Pyke, you're entry 7, and Mr. Sammy, you're entry 8."

The boys nodded and the attendant showed them the door for the Coordinator's Lobby. When the door closed behind them, they looked to see that the other six Coordinators were already there.

"So where's that Sora girl you told me about?" Sammy asked.

Pyke looked around when he heard the person beside him speak, "Hey Idget, I'm right here." The person said, waving her hand in his face.

Pyke straightened up to see Sora, "Somehow I forgot why I wanted to see you. Remind me?"

Sora crossed her arms, "I believe you wanted to beat me in a battle. And who's the kid?"

Sammy reached out his hand, "I'm Sammy, I'm a Bug Maniac."

Sora shook his hand, "I'm Sora, though I think you guessed that."

The attendant from the front desk then leaned through the door in the Coordinator's lobby, "All Coordinator's release the Pokemon you're using for appeals. You're about to be introduced." The other five Coordinators let out their Pokemon, the Pokemon for appeals stayed by there trainers, while the others began to wander around the large room.

The trio released their Pokemon. Sprea took the far corner of the room and lied down. Wurmple, Silcoon, and Nana all joined her, seeming to get acquainted. Cascoon

Sora looked at Evritt on Pyke's shoulder, "I kind of thought you'd be using Evritt for the appeals. You know Pyke, you're getting kind of predictable." Sora then released

Pyke grinned as he reached for a Pokeball, "Actually, I was going to use Uno." He then pressed the release button and Uno materialized, grinning, on his opposite shoulder from Evritt.

Sora's mouth dropped, "When did you get a Cubone?!"

"Just this morning, actually. He's an orphan, but now he's in good care. He's also a baby, so I won't be using him in a battle any time soon. I did figure that he would like to try out an appeal."

Evritt jumped down from Saul's shoulder as Sora brought out Ele. Almost instinctively Sammy was on the ground looking at Ele, "Whoa, you both have an Eevee? Hey Sora, what kind of Bug-Type do you want for Ele, I'll give you any bug you want!"

Sora looked at Pyke, "Is he okay? He looks a little creepy."

"Eh, he has a habit of trying to trade Pokemon."

"Well, nice try Sammy, I don't even like bugs."

Evritt seemed to whisper something to Ele, then they both shot a Shadow Ball at Sammy, ramming him against the wall.

He the joined Pyke and Sora standing again, "How could you not like bugs? They're some of the strongest Pokemon!"

Pyke chuckled, "She doesn't just not like them, she's scared to death. Watch this?"

The trainer picked up Cascoon and held her up to Sora. She seemed to get a nervous face and backed up against the wall.

"HA! That's one of the most pathetic things I've heard."

Pyke smirked, "Watch this." He touched the Pokemon to Sora's head. The girl then shrieked, attracting the attention of the other Coordinators, and they all laughed when Sora jumped behind the couch everyone had put their bags on.

Pyke chuckled as all the Coordinators laughed, including Sammy and himself, and he set down Cascoon.

He felt his Pokenav vibrate in his pocket, and he laughed again as he answered it and saw Yun on the screen.

"Hey Yun."

"Pyke, everybody out here heard a scream. Are you torturing Sora with one of Sammy's bug Pokemon?"

Pyke rolled his eyes, "I stopped."

"I don't believe you, but I'll take you're word for it just once. By the way, tell Sora that there's only about fifty or so people in the crowd, so she doesn't have to get any stage fright like she does at school."

Pyke nodded, "Okay, I'll tell her."

"Okay, well the MC and the three judges are coming out, so you three better get ready."

Pyke nodded and hung up as the Coordinators had turned back to what they were doing and Sora was back in her spot.

"That wasn't funny Idget."

He put his Pokenav in his pocket, "Oy Vey, you're just mad because you're afraid of bugs. Anyway, Yun says there aren't many people out there, so you don't have much of a reason to choke up."

Sora rolled her eyes as the MC could be heard. "Now without further a due Here's entry number one, Sora, with her Eevee."

She walked out to the center of the stage with the Eevee in front of her.

"Okay Ele, use Double Team and Shadow Ball."

The Normal-Type doubling herself into two Eevee. They both shot a Shadow Ball into the air. The orbs collided and made a large explosion in the air, followed by sparks from the collision floating down to the stage.

Ele and Sora bowed as the crowd applauded. "What a great combination of Shadow Ball and Double Team. Next up is William with his Staravia."

Sora walked back into the Coordinator's lobby and sat down on one of the chairs near across from the couch with Pyke and Sammy. Ele joined the rest of the Pokemon in the corner, who were now acting like Sprea was a ship as she floated around the room grinning. Some of the other Pokemon even joined.

"How'd they even put a sail on Sprea's back?" Sora asked.

Pyke took a drink of his soda, tossing Sora one, "A little silk from String Shot, some construction paper from the main lobby."

"Then where'd they get the wood for it?"

Sammy laughed, "Why do you think the table in the corner has a leg missing?"

The girl laughed as she saw the table, "So what are you doing for an appeal, Sammy?"

The boy grinned, "I'm going to use Cascoon with a String Shot and Poison Sting. You'll have to wait and see the actual thing, though. What about you Pyke?"

He looked over at Uno, who was now hanging on the top of the "mast" spinning his bone around, "I'm not sure yet, but I guess the 'captain' isn't really worried."

"That was a wonderful appeal made by Jake and his Stunky! Up next is entry number seven, Pyke and his Cubone!"

The boy smirked as he walked out to the center of the stage with Uno on his shoulder.

"Uno, use Strength and Bone Club."

The Pokemon jumped to the ground and a boulder formed behind him. It went into the air and came down toward Uno. He spun his bone in his hand and then smacks it into the boulder as it came down. It fell in pieces around him.

Uno and Pyke waved and started back to the lobby.

"That's quite a rock-hard appeal! Now let's see our eighth and final entry, Sammy with his Cascoon!"

Sammy grinned widely as he carried Cascoon to the center stage and set her down.

"Cascoon, use String Shot and Poison Sting!"

The Pokemon rolled forward a bit and shot a line of poison needles into the air. The needles began falling, and she began using string from her spikes to throw the needles to the roof. When she through the last needle, the picture of a Cascoon was drawn by the stuck needles.

Once again, the boy walked out with the crowd cheering, "Now isn't that something, the Pokemon created a self portrait. Now will take a fifteen minute break for the judges to decide our four finalists."

She then walked off stage and most of the crowd cleared to head to the lobby and the judges began talking over the Coordinators.

After the fifteen minutes, all the Coordinators were crowding around, hoping they had been picked by the judges for the last four. The screen lit up and the MC could be seen.

"It looks like our judges have decided the four semi-finalists! And here they are!"

Four pictures took up the screen, and Pyke, Sammy, and Sora's faces were shown.

"Our semi-finalists are: Sora and her Eevee, William and his Staravia, Pyke and his Cubone, and Sammy with his Cascoon. Now Pyke and William will battle to determine who will go on to the finals."

Clapping could be heard out in the crowd as four of the Coordinators began to leave the building and Pyke and William walked out onto the stage, taking opposite sides.

"This will be a single-battle with one Pokemon each!" the MC said.

The Staravia from before materialized in front of William, and Pyke smirked as he released Sprea.

"Staravia," William started, "Use Aerial Ace!"

"Sprea, use Ice Beam then Skull Bash."

Staravia shot down towards Sprea as the Lapras launched the Ice Beam. The Flying-Type easily dove off to the side to dodge and came along the side of Sprea. The Lapras then pulled her head to the side and bashed Staravia when it drew close. Knocking it almost into the crowd, Staravia regained its composure and went in for another Aerial Ace. Sprea shot another Ice Beam, and Staravia dropped on the ground in a block of ice.

"What a great way to end a battle, freezing the opponent in ice! Now will see who will go against Pyke in the final round with Sora and Sammy!"

Pyke walked into the Coordinators lobby (noticing William trying to slip out unnoticed) and nodded to both Sammy and Sora as they took there spots on stage. He sat down on one of the couches and let out Sprea, Uno, and Evritt to all watch the battle.

Sammy grinned as he grabbed released Wurmple, "You're not going to win easily."

Nana materialized next to Sora, "Well it wouldn't be to fun if it was."

Sammy nodded as he ordered the first attack, "Wurmple, try a Poison Sting."

"Nana, use Double Kick!"

Wurmple shot two needles from his tail, but the Nidoran simply kicked them away.

"Now use Scratch!"

"Wurmple, use String Shot!"

Nana ran toward Wurmple and tried to swipe him, but the Bug-Type ducked and shot String Shot at the Pokemon's four feet, standing her in her spot.

"Hit her with a Tackle, Wurmple."

The Pokemon rammed Nana in her underbelly, knocking her back to her trainer. The Poison-Type tried to get up, but fell back down. Both Wumple and Nana were called back.

The crowd began cheering anxiously as the Pokemon were recalled, "And now the finalists Sammy and Pyke will face off in a single battle!"

Sora walked out into the lobby to watch the battle as Pyke took her place on the field.

Pyke brought out Evritt, "This is going to just be a repeat of yesterday, you know that, right?"

Sammy grinned as he called out Silcoon, "Not exactly." The boy snapped, and on cue Silcoon began to glow and floated a few feet into the air. Soon the glowing dispersed revealing a Beautifly in place of Silcoon.

Pyke raised an eyebrow and observed the Pokemon, "Looks like this is going to be a lot easier."

Sammy sighed, "You could at least twitch… Beautifly, use Mega Drain."

Both Pokemon began glowing green, and a small ray went from Evritt to Beautifly. The Eevee, like his trainer, didn't even flinch as it waited for an order.

"Evritt, use Dig."

The Pokemon burrowed under ground and out of sight, ending the green glow.

"Pyke, you know that they Ground-Type moves don't affect Flying-Types."

Pyke smirked, "Who said anything about attacking, Evritt, use Secret Power and Iron Tail."

"Use Gust when he comes out!"

Evritt shot up out of the ground spinning, eliminating the oncoming Gust. He then spun around with hit tail growing, striking Beautifly in the back and sending it into the air.

Sammy thought for a brief moment, "Beautifly, use Stun Spore and Gust."

"Evritt, add your Secret Power to Shadow Ball, and let's end this."

The Bug-Type flapped some spores into the air and sent them towards Evritt. The Eevee began charging up the Shadow Ball, adding Secret Power to it to make it bigger before launching it. I absorbed the spores just before it rammed Beautifly into the wall. The Pokemon fluttered his wings a few times, and then rested them as he was called back.

"Geez! Even when I have a fully evolved Pokemon, I can't beat you!"

The crowd began cheering wildly as the MC came out holding the Contest Ribbon. Evritt jumped on his Trainer's shoulder as she handed it to Pyke, "Here you go Pyke," she turned to the audience, "Now let's here it one more time for Pyke and our other Coordinator's as our DJ takes us out!"

The crowd cheered even louder as a replay of the Contest highlights played back on the main screen and montage music played.

A few of the people seemed to glare at Pyke as he made his way to the lobby, and he smirked and whispered to himself, "Tch, must be some of the Coordinators' parents."

Pyke and Evritt entered the lobby, seeing Yun, Sammy, and Sora almost immediately. The teenager walked up to them, "Nice try Sammy, just keep working on your combinations."

Sammy nodded as Yun began walking, "You guys all did great in that, but one of you had to win."

Sora frowned, "Yeah, but I still haven't gotten my chance to wipe the floor with Pyke!"

"Yeah, but it was probably better though, if you notice, Sammy waited until the battle with me to let out his secret weapon."

"Sure, don't offer me any advice on how to do better," Sora retorted.

Sammy grinned as he pushed open the Contest Hall door, just missing the burst of audience through the doors, "Hey, why don't we get something to eat?"

Pyke looked at Evritt, and the Pokemon grinned, "Okay, lunch is on me sense Trainer's eat free!"

The other three nodded as Evritt and Pyke ran ahead of the small group.

_A/N: Hey, pretty good chapter if I say so myself. I'll try to have the next update within a few day, but no promises._


End file.
